


Wings Aren't What You Need, You Need Me

by sociopathicmoose (Werebr0kenppl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, post-8x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/sociopathicmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 8x21, purely Dean taking care of Cas after finding him on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Aren't What You Need, You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> yeha i just have a ton of feels and i kind of have a feeling that by next week they're just gonna skip over the part where Dean takes care of Cas and right to the part where they're watching the videos together but idk that;s just me. Mostly fluff, just a lil' bit of angst.
> 
> spoilers for 8x21, picks up right where it left off.
> 
> also, there is a piece of art of Dean carrying Cas to the Impala that i found last night: http://artsyunderstudy.tumblr.com/post/49463592272/i-felt-it-necessary-to-let-everyone-know-that-this
> 
> title from the song Endlessly by The Cab

"A little help here?" Cas said, voice dripping with sass even though both Sam and Dean could tell that the angel was in pain.

Dean took off as quick as a rabbit towards Cas, with Sam right behind him. Soon as he reached him, he looked him from head to toe, trying to assess his injuries. From what Dean could tell right off the bat: bad stomach wound and Cas had a lot of dried blood on his face from previous wounds.

"Dean," Cas said with a wince in pain. "Dean, I don't think I'll be able to walk to the Impala."

Dean sighed, knowing that his suspicions of what would have to be done while looking at his wounds were true. "Sh, Cas, it's alright, I'll help ya."

Dean bent down and ever-so-carefully went to pick Cas up, so he could carry him to the Impala, bridal-style. As he walked, Cas's eyes slipped closed and his head fell against Dean's shoulder. When he neared the car, he didn't even need to say a word to Sam and the door behind the driver's seat was already opened. With both a little difficulty and a little help from Sam, they managed to get their angel friend safely into the backseat and back on the road to the Batcave.

When Dean finally pulled up to their home, both Cas and Sam both had their eyes closed; he wasn't sure if Cas's were closed due to the pain or sleep, but he knew that either way it probably wasn't a good sign. Dean hit Sam's arm once to wake him up. "Dude, help me get Mr. Comatose here into the Batcave."

"Yea, okay, I'm up," Sam replied as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Cas, man, you okay?" Dean asked as he gently stirred the angel.

Cas didn't give a response, just squeezed his eyse closed tighter.

"Alright Sam, gently push his back my way and we'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Not even a second after Dean said that, Sam goofed up and let Cas's head smack into the front seat. At the contact, Cas let out a quiet groan of pain.

"Easy, Sam, let's not injure him worse now."

Eventually, they managed to get him into the bunker, but once inside Dean found he was faced with another dilemma; they had no technical living room and no couches, just chairs that would serve no purpose for Cas. Sam seemed to notice this fact as well, as he voiced this fact.

"Uh Dean, where are we gonna put Cas?"

Dean blanked for half a second, before he came up with the best obviouse solution. "I guess I'll just put him on my bed."

So Sam helped get Cas down onto Dean's bed before leaving and getting the first aid kit.

Dean sighed. "Ya know, Cas, when I thought of showing you my room I never thought it'd be under these circumstances."

Just then, Sam was back and together they set to the task of patching up the angel. When dean went to unbutton Cas's dress shirt, he noticed the gaping hole in his chest.

"Jesus, Cas, what the hell even happened? And another thing: why aren't you healing as good as you normally do?"  
To be honest, Dean didn't even know where to begin how to fix his angel friend; should he stitch up the hole or just let Cas's mojo take care of it? While he pondered what path to take there, he set about cleaning the dried blood off of Cas's face. Dean then turned to Sam.

"Dude, I think I can handle this, go grab some dinner or something."

"You sure, Dean?"

"Just go, Sam."

And that's when Sam realized that Dean was gonna attempt to have a conversation that didn't really involve him.

"Yeah, sure. Want me to get pie?"

"Whatever, sure."

With that, Sam turned to leave Dean's room and grabbed the keys to the Impala where Dean had left them on the table. Dean waited until he could hear the door close to resume taking care of Cas.

"Cas, man, talk to me, I need some answers, and I think you owe me them."

After a moment of silence, Cas spoke, very quietly. "I got shot at."

"What, by who? Naomi?"

"No, Crowley."

"Wait-Crowley? I thought he was busy with Kevin, what business did he have with you?"

"He found me when Naomi had me, interrogating me for whereabouts of the angel tablet, and he managed to melt down an angel blade into bullets and shot one at Naomi and then one at me."

"Why did he shoot you though?"  
"I was getting to that," Cas replied, still dripping with sass even though he was still visibly hurting. "He is also looking for the angel tablet, I don't know what his ulterior motives with it are, but he found it and is now in possession of it."

"So, that's bad, right? Where'd you end up hiding it, anyways?"  
"I buried it inside my chest cavity, I figured that it would be safest with me and I was constantly moving to evade Naomi but Crowley managed to deduce that that's where I had hid it and proceeded to shove his hand into my stomach to retrieve it."

"Cas, a-are you okay?" Dean said, with a worried look on his face, hesitantly touching his thumb to Cas's wrist and rubbing gently circles to the skin there.

"No, Dean, I'm not."

Dean made to speak, but Cas cut him off.

"But with you here, taking care of me, I will be, eventually," Cas added to his previous statement with a tiny hint of a smile.


End file.
